Dragon Age Origins: Delya Cousland
by Luxa3000
Summary: Delya Cousland was the regular royal girl until the raid of Arl Howe changed her life completely. Shes cold, snobby, and maybe a little approachable. I dont own Bioware...
1. Chapter 1

"NO! You cannot make me go! I refuse!" I snapped to the Grey Warden, Duncan, I think. Drake whimpered as the sound echoed in the small room. We were in my storage room and my mom and dad were in my arms and I had to stay to protect them. You could hear the shouting and screams of the innocent being killed. I shuddered with horror.

"I'm afraid I have to insist. I will have to use The Right of Conscription on you if I must."

"No, I will fight at the side of my parents until my last breath! I owe it to them, so no I will not go with you!"

He appeared not to listen so he turned to my mother. He said, "Lady Cousland, will you allow me to take your daughter with me? And her mabari? "

She smiled her smile lines coming out and her warm blue eyes crinkled "I will,"

I screamed with frustration. Was everybody against me? I needed to stay with my parents. I don't care a man all high and mighty came down to gather recruits for a war down south. "What about Ser Gilmore? Can't you take him instead?"

"No, I cannot. You show great skill with your blade. I need you Delya Cousland, and your trusty mabari."

"Go pup, I knew since the day you could weald a sword you would do something great for Ferelden, and to give our name honor to the rest of Ferelden. Go darling, show them the tough fighter that you are," My dad said with his green hazel eyes blazing with pride.

"Mom, dad," I choked out tears in my eyes. I held them back. I refuse to cry in front of _him_.

"We need to go now Delya, before Rendon Howe's men get to us."

"I am staying here." I was serious.

Drake sat and growled beside me, if I wasn't leaving then neither was he.

"Then I'm sorry it came to this,"

"Wha-?" I felt something sharply hit my neck, and then it went all black.

When I woke up, I was on the cold hard ground. Well I think I was outdoors. The night was silent and… well dark, except for a fire. So yes, I was outside and I was on the ground. I blinked the sleepiness, or unconscious-ness, out of my eyes and became aware of my surroundings. My head was resting on a rolled up, blanket? I sat up and my leather armor creaked, wait armor? I was wearing simple cotton clothing when I left with Duncan. Well, before he knocked me out that is. I looked down, then around. I looked at the fire going and then saw a few tents set up. And in one of them sat Duncan, nonchalantly cleaning his blade. That evil, evil man. I want to kill him, but I have no idea where we are.

"Ah, good I thought I aimed to low and killed you, it is good to see you up. We are near our destination Ostagar."

"How dare you!" I hissed, "How dare you take me against my will!" I got up and ran as fast as I could. Back at home, my brother Fergus and I use to race each other, I always won and he used the fastest runner in all of Denerim, and thanks to me, that made him the second. But Duncan, he was _fast_. He caught my arm and I sank my teeth into his arm. He didn't even wince. I spat out his blood, it didn't taste right. Dark, almost.

"What do you want from me, Duncan? Money? Fine take all of it, just let me go!" I squirmed my way out of his grasp. I ran about five feet before he caught up to me. He pulled me down next to him.

"No, Delya. What I want is for you to cooperate with me please."

"No!" me co-operate with him? He must be joking.

He just shook his head and reached behind him.

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" I tried to glance around him.

He pulled out rope and held my hands together "Tying you up, I can't trust you."

I started kicking him and he just put his knees on them. When he was done I said "You son of a b-"

"Before you go on you just might want to think about how unreasonable you are being. I'm trying to help you" with that, he went over to his bedroll.

I am sick and tired of people not listening to me! I should have been with my parents right now, or I should be with the Maker, but no, I'm here tied up. I was tie up with my ankles together and my wrists were tied behind my back and I was in an awkward fetal position, upright. There was no way I was getting free. Then I started remembering; my parents are gone and my brother is out to war. I bit my lip to hold my tongue. I wanted to curse him, blame him for his wrongdoing. I should've stayed with my parents. Then the thought struck me, hard and cold. I was alone, more alone I have ever been in my life. _Drake_ my mind reminded me. I whistled, low, hoping that he came. Then I heard thudding, then with the fires glow I saw my sweet boy coming towards me. "Drake! Here boy, here!"

He came over and he started licking my face. I laughed "Down boy, down! Hey Drake?"

He cocked his head and whimpered, "Can you get these ropes off of me?"

He glanced over at the still Duncan and wagged his tail. When I was free, I grabbed my swords Lucian and Kazia, strapped them to my new armor, and stared running silently in the night. When I heard Drake growling I thought it was Duncan following me. I turned around and was about to make a snotty comment when I stared at the shadowy figure. Instead of Duncan, there was this short little creature, its flesh was green from what little light I could use to tell, and smelled of rotting flesh. It made a gurgling noise and ran towards Drake and me. Drake ran towards it and tackled it to the ground. I ran after him and swung Lucian to cut the thing's throat then used Kazia to stab it in the heart. Then more came. Drake took three down and I took five. I fell to the ground out of breath for the moment and covered in blood. I looked at Drake and said "You mind cleaning me up?" he just whimpered. I said "useless mabari" when he whimpered again I just said, "Jesting boy you know I love you."

Duncan came running ,with his sword drawn, and looked at the dead creatures. "So you had your first encounter with darkspawn."

"Dark what?" I said with confusion. Drake just cocked his head and whimpered.

"Darkspawn, they are the creatures that we Grey Wardens take care of. It seems I made the correct choice of bringing you along. You and Drake took out eight all by yourselves." He seemed proud. Drake barked happily. I wasn't really impressed "So these are the things you fight? Little green creatures?" I spat. Drake growled with his ears flat against his head, knowing that I was capable of being nicer. I glared at him.

"Oh? So you're on his side now?"

"Delya, I am on your side. Now please, since we are both up let us keep walking. Or do I have to tie you up and carry you again?" the smile was in his words

I turned up my nose and put Lucian and Kazia away. "Fine, come Drake." And started walking.

"Delya?" Duncan questioned.

"What?" I retorted

"Ostagar is the other way."

I scowled. This was going to be a long trip


	2. Chapter 2

We walked for what seemed to be forever when we encountered elves. We traded there and I met a boy. His name was Cammen. He told Drake and me about their gods and goddesses. I exchanged stories about the Maker and Andraste. When Duncan came to interrupt, I glanced at Cammen. "Thanks for teaching me about your gods. It was refreshing to learn something new." I was trying to be polite, when I really didn't give a damn.

He replied "And your Maker. It is good to know that you shemlen have somebody to believe in."

I crossed my arms against my chest and made a slight bow and said, "Well met Cammen. I don't expect to see each other anytime soon"

We kept walking in silence when Drake whimpered, and I stopped. I saw some flowers that my mom kept around the palace. I knelt by them, and stared at them in wonder. Duncan knelt by me and put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from him and said, "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Everybody deserves a second chance." He said smiled at me. I sniffed and glanced away. Like hell, I would let him see me cry. I allowed a few tears to roll down, he patted my shoulder, and Drake was whimpering softly. I looked down at him. When I was in pain, he was in pain. I beckoned him closer and I stroked his face. After about ten seconds of this, I got up and smiled at Duncan "Hey Duncan?" I said sweetly

"Yes, Delya? What is it?" he carefully asked

"Don't touch me." I smiled

We continued walking and he kept prodding me with questions. I told him about Nan, my teacher and now my cook. Well was my cook. I told him about my nephew and my sister in law. "They both died," I said without emotion. I told him how I was going to teach my nephew how to use a sword. I showed Duncan Lucian and Kazia "They are my pride and honor."

Duncan said "May I see them?"

Drake growled at my side. He knows that I don't let anybody, under any circumstance, touch Lucian or Kazia. I made a face.

"That is of course, if it's alright with you."

"No."

He smiled "I understand."

I groaned. Why did he always act like he always understood people when he really had no clue? It pisses me off.

I'm proud creature, as Fergus would say, and I don't say I'm sorry often, I didn't even apologize when I broke my brothers arm for kicking Duke, but I needed to do so with Duncan. I don't want to die in my sleep, I mean revenge is to be had and I plan to collect.

"Duncan, I'm… I'm… sorry." I sniffed and didn't meet his eyes. The words felt like bile in my mouth.

"I understand. I'm sorry you had felt the way you did. I do not apologize for taking you away from your home though."

"Ass," I thought and glared at him through my hair.

We continued walking and he told me about this young man named Alistair, and that I reminded him a lot of Alistair.

I said "What? He's a bitch too?" I've often been called such, if you're on my bad side. Which Duncan is.

He chuckled "No, not exactly."

I snorted. He added, "He is also around your age. You have darker hair than he, and different eye color. Yours are a light blue, and his a brown color."

I pretended no to be interested. However, my mind wondered. I tried to make an image in my head. I couldn't seem to, but it put my mind off of Duncan and there wasn't really anything else to think about besides the shade of red or purple Howe's face is going to turn when I strangle him. I smiled at the thought.


End file.
